Luis Daniel Ramírez
) |familiares = Mariana Ortiz (esposa) Araceli de León (suegra) Verania Ortiz (hija) Diego Ángeles (sobrino) Jessica Ángeles (sobrina) Iván Ángeles (sobrino) |ingreso_doblaje = 1990-1991 |primera_aparicion = Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }} Luis Daniel Ramírez es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, así como dueño de un negocio de computación. Es uno de los actores de doblaje mas admirados por el publico. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Mariana Ortiz y es padre de la también actriz de doblaje Verania Ortiz. Es conocido como la voz de Peter Parker en las películas y algunas series animadas de el Hombre Araña para la versión hispanoamericana, también por ser la voz de Ed en la Serie animada Ed, Edd y Eddy, Numero 2 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Duque en Johnny Test y por dar voz a Ron Weasley desde la tercera película de Harry Potter para la versión hispanoamericana, también a Max Goof, hijo de Goofy desde Goofy, la película. Entre otros de sus papeles conocidos se encuentran Ryan Atwood (Ben McKenzie) en The O.C., Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captor, Keiichi Morisato en ¡Oh, mi diosa!, Horo Horo en Shaman King, Jun Aoi en Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad, Angemon y Davis Motomiya en Digimon, Hyoga de Cisne en la versión de TV en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, Jaller en Bionicle: La Máscara de la Luz, Clark Kent (Tom Welling) en Smallville, Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja, Puerquísimo Chancho en La casa de los dibujos, Shion de Aries en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido y la tercera voz de Krilin en Dragon Ball. El comúnmente da voz a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes. Actualmente, es dueño de la empresa Lola MX. thumb|230px|right thumb|200px|Luis Daniel Ramírez con [[Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñón, Liliana Barba, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|225px|Los personajes más conocidos del actor. Clark-kent-smallville2.jpg|Clark Kent en Smallville, uno de sus personajes mas emblemáticos. SP2-HombreAraña.png|Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña, otro de sus personajes mas emblemáticos. Número_2.jpg|Número 2 "Guillermo González Jr." en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, es uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. HPSRonWeasley.png|Ron Weasley en la saga de Harry Potter, desde la tercera película hasta el final de la saga. Ryan-Atwood-ep-4x16-The-Ends-Not-Near-Its-Here-ryan-atwood-16417654-500-281.jpg|Ryan Atwood en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Eee006.gif|Ed en Ed, Edd y Eddy. A Goofy Movie Max.png|Max desde Goofy, la película. Jonny-quest--the-real-adventures-of-jonny-quest.png|Jonny Quest en Las increíbles aventuras de Jonny Quest. Krilin32.png|Krilin (3ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z. Yayirobe render.png|Yajirobe (2ª voz) también en Dragon Ball Z. 210px-Super_Uub_(2).png|Uub en Dragon Ball GT. Angemon.jpg|Angemon en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. 195px-Davis.gif|Davis Motomiya en Digimon 02. Horo_Horo.png|Horo Horo en Shaman King. Duke devlin.jpg|Duke Devlin en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Touya Kinomoto.jpg|Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captors. Taikobo 1 by echizen momoko-d5gam2z.png|Taikun de Soul Hunter. I.R..jpg|I.R. en Corrector Yui. Takeshi 2005.jpg|Takeshi Goda (Gigante) en Doraemon. Cody_RescuersDownUnder.png|Cody en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia fue uno de sus primeros roles. BMW_Cory_Matthews.png|Cory Matthews en Aprendiendo a vivir y El mundo de Riley. Tucker_dark_2.jpg|Tucker en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (temps. 3 y 6-7). Dereksheperd.jpg|Dr. Derek Shepherd en Anatomía según Grey. Koda Dino Charge.png|Koda en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. SSP-HombreAraña.png|Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en El espectacular Hombre Araña. Leonardo_2003.jpg|Leonardo (2ª voz) de Las Tortugas Ninja (2003). Miguelangel2014.jpg|Miguel Ángel en Tortugas Ninja, la película de 2014. James_Franco_Oz.jpg|Oscar Diggs, el mago de Oz en Oz, el poderoso. Eddieredmayne_stephen_hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking en La teoría del todo. Jake_gyllenhaal.jpg|Jake Gyllenhaal, actor doblado habitualmente por Luis Daniel Ramírez. Michael-Pitt-Wallpaper.jpg|Voz recurrente de Michael Pitt. Josh-Hartnett.jpg|Voz recurrente de Josh Hartnett. Orlando_Brown.jpg|Voz recurrente de Orlando Brown. Tobey maguire.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Tobey Maguire. 220px-Channing_Tatum_WonderCon_2012.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Channing Tatum en algunas de sus películas. LeonardoDiCaprio.jpg|Es en ocasiones la voz de Leonardo DiCaprio. Pluto.jpeg|Pluto en ¡A reír con Mickey! y Mickey Mouse. Sheldon_hawkes.jpg|Sheldon Hawkes en CSI: New York. Burger Pitt.jpeg|Burger Pitt en Estoy en la banda. EddieThomas.png|Eddie Thomas en Es tan Raven. Ben_Sherman_southland.jpg|Oficial Ben Sherman en Southland. Chicagopdruzek.png|Adam Ruzek en Policías de Chicago. shuya.jpg|Shuya Nanahara en la novela Battle Royale. FullMetalJacket5.jpeg|Recluta Leonard Lawrence "Gomer Pyle" en Nacido para matar. Img_10.jpg|Deacon Frost en Blade: Cazador de vampiros. DF3KevinFischer.png|Kevin Fischer en Destino final 3. Channing_magic_mike.jpg|Michael "Magic Mike" Lane en Magic Mike (Versión Warner y Netflix). Romeo_Montesco-1996-1a1.jpg|Romeo Montesco en Romeo y Julieta. Irwin_Wade_PSR.jpeg|Irwin Wade en Rescatando al soldado Ryan. Bt1999.jpg|Blaine Tuttle en Juegos sexuales. Agent_Sawyer.jpg|Tom Sawyer en La Liga Extraordinaria (versión DVD). Garfield_breckin_meyer.jpg|Jon Arbuckle en las películas de Garfield. Luke_DukesdeHazzard.png|Luke Duke en Los Dukes de Hazzard. Super_Can.jpg|Supercan en Supercan. Aesyklos.jpg|Aesyklos en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio. 350635_2.jpg.png|Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Hyoga.jpg|Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). SaintseiyaDohko.jpg|Dohko de Libra también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). Camussaintseiya.jpg|Camus de Acuario también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión DVD). Gran_jefe1.jpg|Gran Jefe en Hamtaro. Van00.png|Van Argiano en Blood+. Pete_Mikami.png|Pietro de Bloodeau "Pete" en Cazafantasmas Mikami. Osamu Takamiya.jpg|Osamu Takamiya en Slam Dunk. Hikoichi.jpg|Hikoichi también en Slam Dunk. Naoya Homura.png|Novu Moru en B-Daman Crossfire. Kite Tenjo.jpg|Kite Tenjo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Waffle.png|Waffle en Catscratch. Character_large_332x363_snaptrap.jpg|Verminious Snaptrap en T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto. KyleButtowski.jpg|Kyle Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Milo_kamalani_pann.png|Milo Kamalani en Pepper Ann. BabyTaz.gif|Taz en Los pequeños Looney Tunes. BoomerPPG.png|Boomer (1ª voz) de Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Snake..jpg|Serpiente (2ª voz) también de Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Whiskers.gif|Sr. Bigotes en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes. Char 39160.jpg|Pupert Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda. Randall Skeffington ugly amaericans.jpg|Randall Skeffington en Ugly Americans. 200px-ButtersStotch.png|Butters Stotch en South Park (doblaje mexicano, 1.ª y 2.ª temporada). Tweek_Tweak.png|Tweek Tweak tambien en South Park (doblaje mexicano, 1.ª y 2.ª temporada). Moses-character-web-desktop.png|Maxus de Get Blake. LavashSP.png|Lavash en La fiesta de las salchichas. Zenigata.png|El inspector Zenigata de Lupin III. Stephanpokemon.png|Stephan en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco. Chris_Griffin.png|Chris Griffin en Padre de familia. chancho.jpg|Puerquísimo Chancho en La casa de los dibujos. Shark-street-football-foot-2-rue-35344192-500-375.gif|Shark en Fútbol callejero. Poochini 1790547 1.jpg|Billy en Poochini. Darnell.png|Darnell en La princesa y el sapo. Rojo.jpg|Rojo en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Reggie (Dos pavos en apuros).png|Reggie en Dos pavos en apuros (Versión Relativity). LeonardoTMNT2007.jpeg|Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (Versión Videomax). Spyro_005666.jpg|Spyro en Academia Skylanders, Skylanders Giants y Skylanders Swap Force. Supermanlgo.png|Superman en La gran aventura LEGO. Tumblr_inline_npet3qDNFo1tprxrf_400.png|Chuck en Mamá ¡soy un pez!. Alex_Abrax.png|Alex en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo. Gato-con-botas.jpg|Gato con Botas en Las aventuras del Gato con Botas. Duque Johnny Test.png|Duque en Johnny Test. Sean-1.jpg|Sean (2ª voz) en Anger Management. Filmografía thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Películas Jake Gyllenhaal * Dr. David Jordan en Life: Vida inteligente (2017) * Scott Fischer en Everest (2015) * Billy Hope en Revancha (2015) * Louis Bloom en Primicia mortal (2014) * Detective Loki en Prisioneros (2013) * Colter Stevens en Source Code (2011) * Príncipe Dastan en El principe de persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010) * Douglas Freeman en El sospechoso (2007) * Robert Graysmith en Zodíaco (2007) * Jack Twist en Secreto en la montaña (2005) * Sam Hall en El día después de mañana (2004) Channing Tatum * Burt Gurney en ¡Salve, César! (2016) * Jody en Los 8 más odiados (2015) * Michael "Magic Mike" Lane en Magic Mike XXL (2015) * Caine Wise en El destino de Júpiter (2015) * Greg Jenko en Comando Especial 2 (2014) * John Cale en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Capitán Duke Hauser en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) * Michael "Magic Mike" Lane en Magic Mike (2012) * Greg Jenko en Comando Especial (2012) * Jake en 10 años (2011) * Duke/Conrad S. Hauser en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) Tobey Maguire * Henry Wheeler adulto en Aires de esperanza (2013) * Dr. Jeff Lang en Los pequeños detalles (2011) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Patrick Tully en Intriga en Berlín (2006) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña (2002) * James Leer en Loco fin de semana (2000) * Jake Roedel en Cabalgando con el diablo (1999) * Harvey Stern en Los secretos de Harry (1997) James Franco * Jacob Branson en Alien Covenant (2017) * Ben briggs en Wild Horses (2015) * Oscar Diggs / El mago de Oz en Oz, el poderoso (2013) * David en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) * Saul Silver en Piña express (2008) * Joey en Herencia de sangre (2002) * Chris Campbell en La chica de mis sueños (2000) Michael Pitt * Larry en Seven Psychopaths (2012) * Paul en Juegos macabros (2008) * Hervé Joncour en Retrato de amor (2007) * Blake en Last Days (2005) * Finton Coin en La aldea (2004) * Justin Pendleton en Cálculo mortal (2002) * John Coleridge en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) Giovanni Ribisi * Oficial Conway Keeler en Fuerza antigángster (2013) * John en Perdidos en Tokio (2003) * Seth Davis en Ambición peligrosa (2000) * Peter Cochran en The Mod Squad (1999) * Daniel McMann en Aprendiendo a vivir (1999) * Irving Wade en Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) Rupert Grint * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) Leonardo DiCaprio * Cobb en El origen (2010) (tráiler promocional) * Howard Hughes en El aviador Miramax (2004) * Amsterdam Vallon en Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) * Romeo Montesco en Romeo y Julieta (1996) * Hank en La sangre que nos une (1996) (redoblaje) * Arnie Grape en ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) Casey Affleck * Robert Ford en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) * Virgil Malloy en Ahora son 13 (2007) * Chris en El último beso (2006) * Virgil Malloy en La nueva gran estafa (2004) * Virgil Malloy en La gran estafa (2001) * Morgan en Mente indomable (1997) Josh Hartnett * El hombre en La ciudad del pecado (2005) * Sgto. Matt Eversman en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) * Hugo Goulding en O (2001) (redoblaje) * Danny Walker en Pearl Harbor (2001) * Tom en Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) * John Tate en Halloween H20 (1998) Barry Watson * Pax en My Future Boyfriend (2011) * Chris en El Chateau Meroux (2011) * Tim Jensen en Boogeyman: El nombre del miedo (2005) * Dave/Daisy en Curvas Peligrosas (2002) * Luke Turner en Lección mortal (1999) David Krumholtz * Schwartzberg en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) * Michael Eckman en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) * Yussel en Liberty Heights (1999) * Joel Glicker en Los locos Addams II (1993) Breckin Meyer * Jon en Garfield 2 (2006) * Ray Peyton Jr. en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) * Jon en Garfield: La película (2004) * Greg Randazzo en Estudio 54 (1998) Emile Hirsch * Diego en Bienvenido al mundo (2012) * Billy en Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) * Matthew Kiddman en La chica de al lado (2004) Jonah Hill * Aaron Green en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) * Frank Fawcett en The Invention of Lying (2009) * Sherman Schrader en Aceptados (2006) Joel Moore * Dr. Norm Spellman en Avatar (2009) * Bardo en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Owen Dittman en Pelotas en juego (2004) Scott Speedman * Michael Corvin en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) * Don en La vida sin mi (2003) * Michael Corvin en Inframundo (2003) Ryan Merriman * Kevin Fischer en Destino final 3 (2006) * Myles Barton en Halloween Resurrección (2002) * Adam Eddington en Un aro de luz sin fin (2001) Joshua Jackson * Wade Buckley en Bobby (2006) * Blaine Tuttle en Juegos sexuales (1999) * Pacey Witter en Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) Diego Luna * Javier Suárez en Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana (2004) * Enrique Cruz en La terminal (2004) * Rodrigo en Criminal (2004) Shawn Hatosy * Joe Soshack en La temporada ganadora (2004) * Duffy en 11:14 - Hora de morir (2003) * Stan Rosado en Aulas peligrosas (1998) John Krasinski * Jack Silva en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) * John "Woody" Woodside en Bajo el mismo cielo (2015) Noel Fisher * Miguel Ángel en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) * Miguel Ángel en Tortugas Ninja (2014) Nick Frost * Bill Whilmsley en Negocios fuera de control (2015) * Danny Butterman en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) Charlie Hunnam * Dr. Alan McMichael en La cumbre escarlata (2015) * Nicholas Nickleby en Nicholas Nickleby (2002) Ryan Gage * Alfrid en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) * Alfrid en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) Eddie Redmayne * Stephen Hawking en La teoría del todo (2014) * Marius Pontmercy en Los miserables (2012) Nick Swardson * Nick en Son como niños 2 (2013) * Mocha en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) Patrick Dempsey * Harrison Copeland en Día de los enamorados (2010) * Robert Philip en Encantada (2007) Columbus Short * Linwood "Pooch" Porteous en Los perdedores (2010) * DJ Williams en Baile urbano (2007) Tom Welling * Clark Kent en Smallville: Absolute Justice (2010) * Nick Castle en Terror en la niebla (2006) Stephen Dorff * Johnny Marco en Somewhere, en un rincón del corazón (2010) * Deacon Frost en Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) Rob Brown * Ernie Davis en The Express (2008) * Jamal Wallas en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) Danny McBride * Martin en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) * Bust-Ass en Las niñas de verdad (2003) Jason Lee * Supercan en Supercan (2007) * Jack Withrowe en Las estafadoras (2001) Jason Biggs * Charlie Cooper en Rescate en la Antártida (2006) * Arthur Brickman en Padre soltero (2004) Joey Zimmerman * Dylan Piper en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) * Dylan Piper en Preparatoria Halloween (2004) Anthony Anderson * Mahalik en Scary Movie 4 (2006) (versión DVD) * Stan en Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) Jay Hernandez * Paxton en Hostal (2005) (versión de Paramount) * Brian Chavez en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) Justin Timberlake * Joshua Pollack en Edison (2005) * Jason Sharpe en Comportamiento modelo (2000) Rupert Friend ' * Sr. Wickham en Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) * Billy Downs en The Libertine (2004) 'Nick Cannon ' * Scott en ¿Bailamos? (2004) * Alvin Johnson en El amor no cuesta nada (2003) 'Shawn Roberts * Zachary Lundt en Éramos los Mulvaneys (2002) * Chico fumando en Get Over It (2001) Ethan Suplee ' * Louie Lastik en Duelo de titanes (2000) * Cale en Oasis de fantasía (1998) 'Peter Facinelli * Bob Walker en El gran Kahuna (1999) * Terrell Lee Lusk en Dancer, Texas (1998) Zachery Ty Bryan * Eric en Carrie 2: La ira (1999) * Sam en Con todo el corazón (1997) Brad Renfro * Todd Bowden en El aprendiz (1998) * Erik en La cura (1995) Skeet Ulrich * Vincent Lopiano en Mejor... imposible (1997) * Billy Lomis en Scream (1996) (redoblaje) Otros papeles * Steve Trevor (Chris Pine) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) * Joel (Sam Richardson) en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) * Kyle Budwell (Jack O'Connell) en El maestro del dinero (2016) * Tony Miranne (Édgar Ramírez) en Joy: El nombre del éxito (2015) * Christopher Jones (Hill Harper) en La verdad oculta (2015) * DJ Yella (Neil Brown, Jr.) en Straight Outta Compton (2015) * Victor Von Frankenstein (James McAvoy) en Victor Frankenstein (2015) * Guillermo Gomez (Al Vicente) y Jawn (Garrett Kruithof) en Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) * Alan Turing (Benedict Cumberbatch) en El código enigma (2014) * Stuart Pritchard (Stephen Merchant) en Hola chicas (2014) * Harry Burnstow (Jeremy Irvine) en La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte (2014/tráiler) * Perducas (Eduardo Noriega) en La Bella y la Bestia (2014) * Detective Clarkin (Eric Ladin) en Annabelle (2014) * Jon Julius "J.J." Maguire (Aaron Paul) en Mejor otro día (2014) * Richard (Pilou Asbæk) en Lucy (2014) * Especialista (Jared Keeso) en Godzilla (2014) * Joe Peck (Ramon Rodriguez) en Need for Speed: La película (2014) * Voces adicionales en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) * Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Chris Pratt) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) (tráiler) * Aesyklos (Hans Matheson) en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio (2014) * Morodian (Joseph Fiennes) en El inventor de juegos (2014/tráiler) * Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) * Victor (Simon Delaney) en Una familia numerosa (2013) * Max Vandenburg (Ben Schnetzer) en Ladrona de libros (2013) * Sam Coulson (Anthony Mackie) en El quinto poder (2013) * Esclavo en velorio en 12 años esclavo (2013) * El abogado (Michael Fassbender) en El abogado del crimen (2013) * Doctor Gravity (Donald Faison) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * David (Shiloh Fernandez) en Posesión infernal (2013) * Benedick (Alexis Denisof) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) * Steve Butler (Matt Damon) en La tierra prometida (2012) * Edward McPherson (Christopher Evan Welch) en Lincoln (2012) * Craig (Reece Thompson) en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) * Lord of Da Bling (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Let It Shine (2012) * Thresh (Dayo Okeniyi) en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino en Los tres chiflados (2012) * Declan "Winky" Hall (Leslie Odom Jr.) en Red Tails (2012) * Nick LaDuca (Dustin Milligan) en Terror en lo profundo (2011) * Leonid Lisenker (Ivan Shvedoff) en Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) * Gus Orviston (Zach Gilford) en El cauce de mi vida (2010) * Tom McDevon (Josh Duhamel) en Los románticos (2010) * Ethan Belfrage (Cary Elwes) en Prácticamente muertos (2010) * Gerald "Stone" Creeson (Edward Norton) en Stone (2010) * Voces diversas en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Chris Nadeau (Keanu Reeves) en Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) * Munch (Barret Hackney) en Adventureland (2009) * Lube en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Ben (Oliver James) en Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) * Lupo (Morgan Benoit) en El reino prohibido (2008) * Lloyd (Nate Torrence) en Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) * Ken (Mars Callahan) en Amor? (2007) * Mike Stempt (Ben McKenzie) en 88 minutos (2007) * Wilson Bolosan (Craig Hall) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Eragon (Ed Speleers) en Eragon (2006) * Eric (Matt Bomer) en La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) * Cobey (Shahine Ezell) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) * Rick (Marcus Coloma) en Chicas materiales (2006) * Chase Collins (Sebastian Stan) en Pacto infernal (2006) * Dana Matherson (Eric Phillips) en Salvando al señor Búho (2006) * Vel (Kett Turton) en Firewall (2006) * Danny (David Alpay) en El hombre del año (2006) * Brok Kelley en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) * Kuroda (Masao Osawa) en Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) * Mouse (Max McCabe) en Tierra de los muertos (2005) * Bud McNulty (Jonathan Bennett) en Más barato por docena 2 (2005) * Luke Duke (Johnny Knoxville) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * Rob Donovan (Shawn Ashmore) en Aprendiz de detective (2005) * Jeremy Craft (Jason Schwartzman) en La chica del mostrador (2005) (versión Touchstone) * Spencer (Jake Abel) en Voluntad de hielo (2005) * Wade (Jared Padalecki) en La casa de cera (2005) * Bo (Milo Ventimiglia) en La marca de la bestia (2005) * Robert (Mathieu Kassovitz) en Munich(2005) * Tony Alva (Victor Rasuk) en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Noah Calhoun (Ryan Gosling) en Diario de una pasión (2004) (redoblaje) * Jimmy Connelly (Orlando Bloom) en Kid puños de calcio (2004) * Lou (Josh Charles) en Saliendo con otros (2004) * William Travis (Patrick Wilson) en El Álamo (2004) * Cynric (Til Schweiger) en El Rey Arturo (2004) * Tyler (Eric Johnson) en Feroz 2 (2004) * Voces adicionales en Milagro en la cancha (2003) * Dave Navarro en Uptown Girls (2003) * Lou (William Lee Scott) en Identidad (2003) * Evan Lewis (David Paetkau) en Destino final 2 (2003) * Reggie (Dennis Greene) en Bad Boys II (2003) * Calamy, guardiamarina (Max Benitz) en Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) * Ricky "Zig-Zag" (Max Kasch) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Tom Sawyer (Shane West) en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) (versión DVD) * Frankie (Orlando Brown) en El concurso del millón (2003) * Adolescente del museo #1 (Glen Curtis) en X-Men 2 (2003) * Noah (Martin Henderson) en El aro (2002) * Dean (Clayne Crawford) en Un amor para recordar (2002) * Numerabis (Jamel Debbouze) en Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) * Jake (Eric Christian Olsen) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) * Eric (Jay Michael Ferguson) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) * Sing "Pierna de Acero" (Stephen Chow) en Shaolin Soccer (2001) * Matt (Wes Bentley) en Jamás morirás (2001) * Jerry Welbach (Brad Pitt) en La mexicana (2001) * Jeffrey (Matt McGrath) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) * Andrew Stone (Eric Lively) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Henry Newman (David Hyde Pierce) en Wet Hot American Summer (2001) * Sniper (Raymond Cruz) en Día de entrenamiento (2001) * Massimo (Justin Chambers) en Experta en bodas (2001) * Cal (Daniel Kountz) en Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar (2001) * Príncipe John (Sean Maguire) en El príncipe encantado (2001) * Robby (Kid Rock) en Las aventuras de Joe el sucio (2001) * Danny (Michael Bower) en Evolución (2001) * Tod Waggner (Chad Donella) en Destino final (2000) * Guia de turistas (Erik Jensen) en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) * Shuya Nanahara (Tatsuya Fujiwara) en Battle Royale (2000) * Chris (Thomas Sadoski) en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) * Kelley Morse (Chris Klein) en Aquí en la Tierra (2000) * Barry Manilow (Tom Green) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Seth Abrahams (Topher Grace) en Traffic (2000) * Bobby Prince (Jon Abrahams) en Scary Movie (2000) * Tumbler (Scott Caan) en 60 segundos (2000) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas (2000) * Lex (Giuseppe Andrews) en Rockeros Rebeldes (1999) * Pnub (Elden Henson) en El diablo metió la mano (1999) * Ricky (Eion Bailey) en El club de la pelea (1999) * Zack Siler (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) en Ella es así (1999) * Quentin Wilson (Chris Owen) en Cielo de octubre (1999) * Elfo Frizzy (Leroy Thompson) en El niño que salvó la Navidad (1998) * Danny Vinyard (Edward Furlong) en Historia americana X (1998) * Andy Effkin (Tobias Mehleren) en Perturbados (1998) (doblaje original) * Frostie Frost (Tom Guiry) en Entre nosotras (1998) * Tim LaFlour (Matthew Lillard) en El loco superdotado (1998) (doblaje original) * Tyrell (Mekhi Phifer) en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) * Gump (Robin Dunne) en El gran golpe (1998) * Voces diversas en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) * Mimi-Siku en De jungla en jungla (1997) * Dexter Reed (Kenan Thompson) en Buena Hamburguesa (1997) * Nick (Johnny Green) en 8 días a la semana (1997) * Scott Malito (Seth Green) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997) (redoblaje) * Spud Spiller (Raymond Pickard) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) (doblaje original) * Phil Stevens (Omar Epps) en Scream 2 (1997) (redoblaje) * Joven Lorenzo Shakes (Joseph Perrino) en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (doblaje original) * Tommy MacKenzie (Kevin McKidd) en Trainspotting (1996) * Sean Barnes (Vincent Kartheiser) en Alaska (1996) * Grover Beindorf (Kyle Howard) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) * Brian Grant (Graham Sack) en Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) * Kyle (Donnie Jeffcoat) en El mejor de los deseos (1996) * Calvin Fuller (Thomas Ian Nicholas) en Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) * Xander (Sam Horrigan) en La montaña embrujada (1995) * Zack Dell (Andrew Keegan) en Campamento Perdido (1994) * Wilbert Daniels (Scott Weinger) en El perro lanudo (1994) * Thomas (Charles Miller) en Un simple mortal (1994) * Tony (Michael Maccarone) en Ricky Ricón (1994) * Steve Whitney (Shane Meier) en André (1994) * Bill (Jason Dohring) en Un asesino entre nosotros (1994) * Spot Conlon (Gabriel Damon) en Voceadores (1992) * Voces adicionales en Supercop (1992) * Harry Havemeyer (Nicholas Sadler) en Perfume de mujer (1992) * Todd Anderson (Ethan Hawke) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (redoblaje) * Russ Deacon (Anthony Starke) en 18 otra vez (1998) (Redoblaje) * Lawrence "Gomer Pyle" Lawrence (Vincent D'Onofrio) en Full Metal Jacket (1987) * Barry Lyndon/Redmond Barry (Ryan O'Neal) en Barry Lyndon (1975) (redoblaje) Anime Mayumi Tanaka * Krilin (Saga de Boo), Yajirobe (2ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z (1998-2000) * Krilin (joven, flasbacks) en Dragon Ball GT (1999-2000) * Yajirobe (2ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011-2012) * Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2014- 2015) Nobutoshi Canna * Jean Paul Arnoul en Cyborg 009 (2001) * Brad Van Darn en Pokémon: Los Campeones de la Liga Johto (2001) * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) (2006-2009) Tomokazu Seki ' * Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captor (1998-2000) * Toji Suzuhara en Neon Genesis Evangelion (2007) (Redoblaje) * Sanzo en Monkey Typhoon (2002-2003) 'Hiroaki Miura * Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) (2006-2009) * Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (Versión de TV) (2006-2009) Kappei Yamaguchi * Gulliver Toscani en Gulliver Boy (2000) * Yugo en Alita ángel de combate (2001) Kentarō Itō * Gran Jefe en Hamtaro (2000-2006) * Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 (2004) Hikaru Midorikawa * Lin en Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) * Arashi en Naruto (2010) Miwa Matsumoto * Angemon/Magnangemon en Digimon: Digital Monsters (1998) * Pegasusmon/Angemon/Magnangemon en Digimon 02 (2000) Ryō Horikawa * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z (1998-2000) * Vegeta Jr. en Dragon Ball GT (2000-2001) * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Super (2017) Kenyuu Horiuchi * Dohko de Libra (joven) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) (2006-2009) * Dohko de Libra en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro (2017) Otros Papeles * Angemon / Karatenmon / Piddomon / HolyAngemon (digi-tarjeta) en Digimon Fusion (2014) * Giru / Oob / Poperu (chico que sale con Pan, ep. 1) en Dragon Ball GT (2000-2001) *Oob en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters * Hikoichi Aida / Takamiya en Slam Dunk * Dan (un ep.) / Capitán Todoroki en Naruto * Van Argiano en Blood+ (2005-2006) * Chisen Rikaku en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros (2003) * Muzo en Inuyasha (2002) * Pegaso en Sailor Moon Super S (1995-1996) * Niño tenista (ep. 14) en Sailor Moon (1992) *Hyoga de Cisne (Koichi Hashimoto) / Argethi de Heracles (Santuario) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) (2006) *Shion de Aries en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Hiead Gner en Candidato de la diosa (2006) * Keiichi Morisato en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas (1998) * Keiichi Morisato en ¡Oh, mi diosa! (1993) * Dave en MegaMan NT Warrior (2004) * Horokeu Usui "Horo Horo" en Shaman King (2004-2005) * IR en Corrector Yui (1999-2000) * Carlos Santana en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 (2004) * Duke Devlin / Espa Roba / Weevil Underwood (cap. 56) en Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2001-2004) * Kite Tenjo / Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2013-presente) * Davis Motomiya en Digimon 02 (2000) * Pietro de Bloodeau "Pete" en Caza fantasmas Mikami (1998) * Ishiro (ep. 45) en Kitaro (1996-1998) * Taikun en Soul Hunter (2000) * Dabdab en Sally * Príncipe Yamato en Bikkuriman * Hairadee / Elico en Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2007-2010) * Takeshi "Gigante" Goda / Robot Clonador / Voces adicionales en Doraemon * Takeshi "Gigante" Goda en Doraemon (2005) (2005-presente) * Benjamín en Gol! (1991) * Stephan en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco (2011-2013) * Novu Moru en B-Daman Crossfire (2011-2012) Series animadas Tom Kenny * Serpiente (2ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Primo Kyle en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo Tony Hawk * El mismo en Los Simpson (capítulo 302) * El mismo en Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb Ashley Brown * Pepe en La escuela del rino volador * Bradley en Grafitos Otros papeles: * Pluto en Mickey Mouse * Jonny Quest en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El espectacular Hombre Araña (2008-2009) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña: la serie (2003) * Chris Griffin en Padre de familia (desde 4ª temporada) * Boomer (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (1998-2005) * Número 2 (Guillermo "Memo" González Jr.) en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio (2002-2008) * Duque en Johnny Test (2005-2014) * Larry (2.ª voz) / Agosto en KaBlam! * Pupert Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda (2005-2006) * Señor Bigotes en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (2004-2006) * Juan Ocholo en descontrol * Puerquisimo Chancho en La casa de los dibujos (2005-2007) * Terry Bates / Greg Corbin (algunos episodios) en Un agente de familia * Ed en Ed, Edd y Eddy (1999-2009) * El Calamago en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Jamez con Z en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Tweek en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Hermes Conrad (Temp. 5 - 7) en Futurama * Shnooky y Shunk Wugga en Invasor Zim * Leonardo (2ª voz) en Tortugas Ninja * Juan sin Miedo (ep. 5) / el rey Ínkubu (ep. 49) en Las tres mellizas * Taz en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Delfinio en Mi Compañero de Clase es un Mono * Waffle en Catscratch * Canape / Aperitiv en Isla de Mutantes * Billy en Poochini * Sergio Billavas Kane en Súper Sergio * Kakum en Kassai y Leuk * Keoni Makani (1ª voz) en Rocket Power * Randalf Skeffington en Ugly Americans * Bombedrilo (Crocker) en Jungla sobre ruedas * Hombre Topo en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes * Verminious Snaptrap en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Voces adicionales en Daria * Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa * Presidente Linkong / Leonard Hofstader / The Miz / Gustavo Rocque / Wayne Brady / Horton / Voces adicionales en MAD (Temp 4ª) * Burnard en Mixels * Meap del Sur (Jeff Foxworthy) (ep. 154) en Phineas y Ferb * El Lich (temp. 6ª) / Caballero Rata en Hora de aventura * Guerrero Macho en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Wally Tharah (aborígen) / Voces Adiccionales en Un show más * Maxus en Get Blake * Gato con botas en Las aventuras del Gato con Botas * Teebo en Los Ewoks * Nick Dean (un ep.) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio Series de televisión Falk Hentschel *Carter Hall / Hombre Halcón en Flash *Carter Hall / Hombre Halcón en Flecha *Carter Hall / Hombre Halcón en Leyendas del mañana Ben Savage * Cory Matthews (2.ª voz) en Aprendiendo a vivir *Cory Matthews (1.ª voz) en El mundo de Riley Ben McKenzie * Ryan Atwood en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Oficial Ben Sherman en Southland Greg Baker *Burger Pitt en Estoy en la banda *Señor Collegi en Hannah Montana Adrian R'Mante * Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo Brandon Mychal Smith *El mismo (algunos capitulos) en Jugando por el mundo *Nico Harris en ¡Qué Onda! Chad Michael Murray *Jack Thompson en Agente Carter (2015) *Lucas Scott en Hermanos rebeldes (2003-2009, 2012) Otros papeles * Adam Ruzek en Policías de Chicago (2014- presente) * Paul Wescourt (Jamie Bamber) en Rizzoli y Isles (temp. 5 epis. 13) (2015) * Sean Klitzner en PrankStars (2011-2012) * Clark Kent (Tom Welling) en Smallville (2001-2011) * Zoroaster (Gregg Chillin) en Los demonios de Da Vinci (2013-presente) * Alaric Saltzman (Matthew Davis) en Diarios de vampiros * Calvino (David Alpay) en Los Borgia (2011-presente) * Enrique VIII (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) en Los Tudor (doblaje original mexicano) (2007-2010) * Ralph (Giovanni Ribisi) en Mi nombre es Earl (2005-2008) * Wyatt Halliwell (adulto) (Wes Ramsey) en Hechiceras (Temporada 7) * Dr. Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) en Anatomía según Grey (2006-presente) * Aspartmay (Jack Black) en iCarly * Lost ** Jin-Soo Kwon (Daniel Dae Kim) (2005-2010) ** Marc Silverman (Zack Ward) (1ª temp., epis. 20) * Eddie Thomas en Es tan Raven (2003-2007) * Joey en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2009) * Ethan Ward (Dustin Milligan) en 90210 (2008-2009) * Soldado Hoobler en Banda de Hermanos (Miniserie) (2002) * Russell Bigelow (Eugene Byrd) (2ª temp., epis. 22) y Derek (Van Hansis) (4ª temp., epis. 8) en El mentalista * Ethan Craft en Lizzie McGuire * Brandon Merrell (Kevin Zegers) en Doctor House * Michael Gerard en Gilmore Girls * Ferguson Darling (2.ª voz) en Clarissa lo explica todo (1994) * Mágico Joel en Sabrina, la bruja Adolescente (2002) * Estudiante de medicina / Dr. Michael Gallant (Sharif Atkins) en E.R. Sala de urgencias (temporadas 8-12) * Dr. Sheldon Hawkes (Hill Harper) en CSI: New York * Stuart Pritchard (Stephen Merchant) en Hola chicas * Henry Parker (Michael Pitt) en Dawson's Creek (1999-2000) * Tucker en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1999-2000) * David Smart (Ryan Cartwright) en Microsoap (1998-2001) * Nick Hobbes (Bobby Barry) en La peor bruja (1998-2001) * Tamasaki / César Martínez en Alias * Shay Mills en Instant Star (doblaje original mexicano) * Varios Personajes en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Matt (David Clayton Rogers) en Cougar Town (temp. 1, epis. 1) * Duvet en El jardín de Clarilú * Gunnar Erickson en Secundaria secreta *Martin Hristov (Ivaylo Zahariev) en Infiltrado * Virox (Kevin Harty) en Power Rangers: Megaforce *Sherlock Holmes en Sherlock *Auctus en Espartaco: Dioses de la arena * Voces adicionales en Level Up * Voces adicionales en Infieles * Voces adicionales en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo * CSI: Miami - Sheldon Hawkes (Hill Harper) (temp. 2, epis. 23) Miniseries *Christopher Tietjens (Benedict Cumberbatch) en Parade's End (2013) * Pluto en ¡A reír con Mickey! Telenovelas brasileñas Caio Blat * Rafael en Un ángel cayó del cielo * Mateus en Corazón de Estudiante * Abelardo en El color del pecado * Xavier en Amazonia * Mario en Niña moza * Ravi en India, una história de amor Humberto Carrão * Luti en CuChiCheos * Elano en Encantadoras * Fabito en Laberintos del Corazón * David en Hombre Nuevo Armando Babaioff * Felipe en Páginas de la vida * Benoliel en Dos caras Caio Castro ' * José Antenor en Fina Estampa * Michel en Rastros de Mentiras 'Dado Dolabella ' * Bentinho en Siete Mujeres * Plinio Ferreira en Señora del destino 'Marco Pigossi * Rafael en Boogie Oogie * Dante en Reglas del juego Otros * Caíque en Por Siempre (Sérgio Guizé) * Noronha en Passione (Rodrigo dos Santos) * Hugo Peixoto en El sabor de la pasión (Pablo Padilla) * Zezinho en La Presencia de Anita (Leonardo Miggiorin) Películas animadas Phil LaMarr * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos (2008) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) Seth Green ' *Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! (2010) *Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro (2009) *Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest (2007) 'Jason Marsden * Max Goof en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad (2004) * Max Goof en Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy (2000) * Max Goof en Goofy, la película (1995) Benjamin Diskin * Número 2 en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio (2008) * Número 2 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. (2007) Tobey Maguire * Tim Templeton (adulto) en Un jefe en pañales (2017) Otros * Mathurin en Bailarina (2016) * Norman en Sing: Ven y canta (2016) * Lavash en La fiesta de las salchichas (2016) * Superman en La gran aventura Lego (2014) * Reggie en Dos pavos en apuros (2013) * Ideador de Arie O'Hare #1 en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) * Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión (2011) * Hudson (Jeff Bennett) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * Pájaro con conjutivitis en Rango (2011) * Hombre de la basura en Toy Story 3 (2010) * Darnell en La princesa y el sapo (2009) * Berix en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda (2009) * Ed en Todos contra los Ed's (2009) * Voces diversas en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie (2008) * Voces diversas en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2008) * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (Versión Videomax) * Benjamín en La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel (2007) * Rojo en Cars (2006) * Rutt en Tierra de osos 2 (2006) * Voces diversas en El zorro y el sabueso 2 (2006) * Voces diversas en Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque (2006) * Voces diversas en Vida salvaje (2006) * Detective Victor Flannigan en Isla de asesinos (2005) * Jorgen Von Strangulo / Francis en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) * Jaller en Bionicle: La mascara de la luz (2003) * Simón Bolivar en Bolivar, el héroe (2003) (tráiler) * Panadero en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad (2002) * Keiichi Morisato en Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) * Alex en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo (2001) * Nicolás Burzee en La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus (2000) * Chuck en Mamá ¡soy un pez! (2000) * "El Topo" en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (versión de Warner Bros.) (1999) * Cody en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia (1990) * Bola de fuego y Elefante manchado en Rudolph, el pequeño reno Películas de anime Mayumi Tanaka * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Goku es un Súper Saiyajin * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los tres Saiyajin * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Regreso del Guerrero Legendario * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Combate Final * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón Goro Naya * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Viaje al peligro * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Vivo o muerto * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: El secreto del Crepúsculo de Géminis * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Adiós señora libertad * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Crisis en Tokio Kappei Yamaguchi * Ranma Saotome (hombre) en Ranma ½ la Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China * Ranma Saotome (hombre) en Ranma ½ la Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas * Ranma Saotome (hombre) en Ranma ½: Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas Subaru Kimura * Takeshi Goda (Gigante) en Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio * Takeshi Goda (Gigante) en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos Ryō Horikawa * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Goku * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Nobuo Tobita * Shion de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura en el Cielo (Varios loops) * Púrpura en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños Otros * Alcalde Okamoto, Conan Edogawa (un loop), Voces adicionales en Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo * Camus de Acuario (Rokuro Naya) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) (2010) * Lee Samson en Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula * Yamagata (Yama) en Akira (2.ª Version) * Angemon, Kabutterimon, Willis en Digimon: la película * Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada * Jun Aoi en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la Obscuridad (Kentarō Itō) (1998) * Toristan en Ranma ½: La Isla de las Doncellas * Shinozuke en Ranma ½ OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas Telenovelas filipinas *Eduardo Buenavista (Ian Veneracion) en La promesa Dramas coreanos *Seo Yoon Jae en Big Videojuegos * Dohko de Libra en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados * Soldado #2 en Halo 3 * Willy Builder en Viva Piñata * Mickey en Halo 3: ODST * Soldados CGO en Gears of War * Kantus / Skorge / Jace Stratton en Gears of War 2http://www.levelup.com/videos/3510/Entrevista-DNA/ * Jace Stratton en Gears of War * Voces Adicionales en Until Dawn * Cazador de demonios en Diablo III *Gremlin Gus en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter for Kinect * Martlon Johnson en Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Sindrome (Edición 1.0) en Disney Infinity * Spyro en Skylanders Giants y Skylanders Swap Force * Bucky Barnes en LEGO Avengers Dirección de doblaje 'Taller Acústico S.C.' * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno * El sueño de Walt * Lemonade Mouth * La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay * Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados * High School Musical 3 (México) * Cuentos que no son cuento * Bolt * La princesa y el sapo * La montaña embrujada * La propuesta * Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D * Super Buddies * Guardianes de la galaxia 'Diseño en Audio' * Camp Rock * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam * Castle * Princesa * 16 deseos * Mentes criminales (temps. 6-9) * FlashForward (caps. 12-22) * Walt y el grupo * JONAS * Zeke y Luther * Peter Punk * Karkú * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (temporadas 1-2) 'SDI Media de México' - Prime Dubb * 12 años esclavo * Mentes criminales (temps. 1-5) * Combo Niños * FlashForward (caps. 1-11) * Un tipo rudo 2 * Un tipo rudo 3 'Producciones Grande' * Emperador * Un golpe de talento 'DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción' * Silicon Valley (temp. 1) * Looking (temp. 1) 'LAS Dubbing' * Silicon Valley * Looking (temp. 2) 'Otros proyectos' * Las aventuras del Gato con Botas (ep. 29) Videojuegos * Halo 3 * Gears of War 2 * Gears of War 3 * Ringlin Bros * Halo: Reach * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Skylanders: Giants * KTM * Crackdown 2 * Child of Light * Assassin's Creed: Unity * Skylanders Giants * Sunset Overdrive * The Order: 1886 * Cursed Mountain * Until Dawn * Just Cause 3 * Dishonored 2 * Battlefield 1 Televisión nacional *Narrador en ¡Qué Papelón! de TV Azteca México (acreditado como "doblaje") Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Centauro Comunicaciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Dubbing House * Diseño en Audio * Golden Dragon Dubbing * Intertrack * Lola MX * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Made in Spanish * MADE Productions * New Art Dub * Prime Dubb * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México * Sensaciones Sónicas * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Sebastians * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades *Luis Daniel Ramírez ha tenido varias similitudes con René García: **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Vegeta en Dragon Ball: René García lo interpretó en su etapa de adulto y Luis Daniel en su versión infantil en el capítulo 124 de Dragon Ball Z, en el especial Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku, en el último capítulo de Dragon Ball GT como Vegeta Jr. y Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: René García en la serie clásica y en el redoblaje en DVD de la saga Hades, mientras que Luis Daniel en la versión en TV de esa misma saga. Así mismo, Luis Daniel dobló al Maestro de Hyoga, Camus de Acuario, en la versión DVD de la Saga de Hades, el redoblaje de la película Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan en donde mismo René dobló a Hyoga. **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Hermes Conrad en Futurama: René en el primer ciclo de la serie (1999-2003) y Luis Daniel a partir de la película Futurama: La gran película de Bender. **Ambos doblaron al personaje Tack de la película El zapatero y la princesa. René en el doblaje original y Luis Daniel en el redoblaje. **Además, Rene Garcia es la voz recurrente de Ben Affleck, asimismo Luis Daniel es la voz recurrente del hermano de dicho actor, Casey Affleck *También ha tenido varias similitudes con Javier Olguín: **Ambos interpretaron a el Hombre araña tanto en series animadas como en las cinco adaptaciones cinematográficas de actores reales que se han hecho: Luis Daniel dobló la trilogía protagonizada por Tobey Maguire y Javier en el reinicio de la franquicia protagonizada por Andrew Garfield. **Ambos doblaron al camarógrafo en el Torneo de Cell en, Luis Daniel en Dragon Ball Z y Javier en Dragon Ball Z Kai. **Ambos interpretaron a más de una Tortuga Ninja en diferentes franquicias, llegando ambos a doblar a Miguel Ángel en dos producciones distintas, Luis Daniel en las películas de Michael Bay: Tortugas Ninja (2014) y Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras, y Javier en el Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) en el doblaje de Warner. *Ha heredado varios trabajos de Enrique Mederos: **En el último capítulo de Digimon Aventure, se muestra el avance de la serie Digimon 02, donde Davis Motomiya es interpretado por Enrique Mederos, pero cuando la serie se dobla en su totalidad, este personaje al final resulta ser interpretado por Luis. **En Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) lo sustituyó en el papel de Leonardo ya que Enrique estaba muy enfermo por lo que se tuvo que retirar. **En el redoblaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion lo sustituyó en el papel de Toji Suzuhara, ya que Mederos ya había fallecido. *Ha interpretado a dos personajes de la seiyū japonesa Mayumi Tanaka, a Krilin y a Yayirobe ambos de Dragon Ball. *Él interpretó a Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z en la segunda etapa en sustitución de su suegra Araceli de León ya que Gloria Rocha (más conocida como La Madrina), quien dirigía la serie, consideraba que el personaje le quedaba muy grande a Araceli para tener una voz infantil. En Dragon Ball Z Kai también en su segunda etapa volvería a interpretar a Yayirobe por las mismas razones en reemplazo de su esposa Mariana Ortiz y que es hija de Araceli de León, quien estaba sustituyendo a su madre debido a que ya había fallecido. *Hace el doblaje de Peter Parker en Spiderman y Ron Weasley quienes curiosamente tienen un común un amigo llamado Harry. *El actor de doblaje venezolano Paolo Campos ha citado numerosas veces a Luis Daniel Ramírez como una de sus principales influencias y ésto que la voz de Campos parcialmente se parece a la de Luis Daniel. Referencias Enlaces Externos * * * *Luis Daniel Ramírez en Doblaje Wikia (Usuario) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA